true nightmare
by Lindenlife
Summary: gut wer es ertragen kann, zu weinen, darf die lesen... viel spaß... irgwie dabei ;   anmerkung: "Am späten Nachmittag des !31.Mais! fehlt in der story  ..."   "Viele Opfer vielen"  Viele Opfer fielen xD


**Also hier meine neue Kurzstory.**

**Hab lange überlegt ob Ich-Perspektive oder Erzähl-Perspektive, aber ich hab mich doch für „Ich" entschieden.**

**Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das wirklich tue, da ich solche Storys hasse, abgrundtief xD aber als ich meinen Manga gelesen habe, kam mir diese Idee in den Sinn, bzw die Mangastory hat mich dazu angeregt xD und ich hab geheult :D na ja aber… alles ok, ich tu es auch nie wieder XD versprochen!**

_Kursiv geschriebenes=Vergangenheit(Rückblick)_

Normal geschrieben= Gegenwart

…

_An jenem Tag war nichts mehr so, wie es vorher war…_

„Hey Olivia, hier, mein Handy, ich schenke es dir. Du warst doch neulich so begeistert davon."

Ich drehte mich mit einem Ruck um und schaute in die grünen Augen von einem der Detectives aus der SVU. Mir stand die Verwirrung regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben, auch wenn ich mich nicht selber sehen konnte, wusste ich genau, wie ich in diesem Augenblick aussah.

Meine Hand lag auf dem Schreibtisch und ich stütze mich ab, um vor Überraschung nicht irgendwo hinzu stolpern.

Detective Adam schien meine Verwirrung zu bemerken und erklärte mir aus diesem Grund: „Ich habe mir ein neues geleistet und da dachte ich an Sie, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich mit dem alten machen sollte."

Musste ich das verstehen? Neulich waren das noch ganz andere Töne.

„_Hey, das Handy hab ich neulich im Laden gesehen. Ich brauch bald ein neues. Wie ist es denn so?"_

_Detective Adam drehte sich genervt um._

„_Ganz gut", brummte er._

„_Darf ich mir es mal anschauen?"_

„_Nein! Und jetzt lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!"_

„Das kann ich doch nicht annehmen!"

„Doch, dass ist schon ok."

Er drückte mir das Handy ohne weitere Worte in die Hand, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand durch die Tür nach draußen.

Verdattert ließ er mich in derselben Position an meinem Schreibtisch stehen.

Unentschlossen starrte ich auf das Telefon in meiner Hand.

Warum war er auf einmal so überfreundlich zu mir? Hatte ich etwas verpasst?

„Hey Detective Adam, warten Sie doch mal!"

„Hey schreit hier gefälligst nicht so rum!"

Cragen kam aus seinem Büro gestapft und blickte finster in meine Richtung.

„Oh Olivia, entschuldige, dass ich dich angebrüllt hab. Ich wusste nicht, dass du es warst."

Und mit diesen Worten lächelte er mich an und verschwand wieder in seinem Büro

Ich drehte mich um und schaute auf Fin.

Fin starrte mich an und grinste begeistert in meine Richtung. Aus ihm strahlte die pure Freude.

Was war denn mit dem los? Sonst lächelte er vielleicht ein wenig, aber so eine überschwängliche Freude?

Irgendwie benahmen sich alle merkwürdig, so freundlich und überhaupt, warum waren nur so wenige Leute hier?

„Hey Liv, alles ok?"

Eine Hand berührte mich an der Schulter und ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.

Casey hatte sich an mich heran geschlichen und stand nun neben mir.

Die Sorge stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Nein, alles In Ordnung."

Sie lächelte mich kurz an und machte eine Handbewegung, die nach draußen deutete.

„Komm, wir gehen uns einen Kaffee holen."

Sie drehte sich um und ging zielstrebig auf den Fahrstuhl zu.

Wenigstens sie benahm sich normal.

Froh über diese Erkenntnis folgte ich ihr.

„Casey, warum sind wir eigentlich hier? Ich dachte, Cragen hätte uns Urlaub gegeben? Nach dem Fall neulich."

„Hm, ich weiß auch nicht genau, ich glaube, es steht irgendwas an. Du kannst ja froh sein, Elliot ist mit hier."

Sie grinste mich dämlich an und ich merkte wie ich rot wurde. Manchmal hasste ich Casey für ihre Sticheleien.

Und wenn man vom Teufel spricht, ist er auch nicht weit.

In diesem Moment bog Elliot um die Ecke, aber er sah uns nicht.

Da Casey dies anscheinend nicht dulden konnte, rief sie zu ihm herüber: „Hey Elliot! Komm mal her!"

Elliot hielt abrupt inne und drehte sich zu uns um.

„Olivia und ich wollen uns unten einen Kaffee holen, kommst du mit?"

Elliot nickte leicht und knurrte etwas unverständliches, aber er bewegte sich mit uns zusammen zum Fahrstuhl.

Keiner sagte ein Wort, als wir alle drei gemeinsam in den Fahrstuhl stiegen und nach unten fuhren.

Unten angekommen gingen wir durch die große Halle und nach draußen um die Ecke, um uns in einem kleinen Cafe drei Kaffees zu kaufen.

Nach dem Casey bestellt hatte, drehte sie sich um und sagte: „Ich muss mal kurz wohin", und zwinkerte mir dabei verräterisch zu.

Und ehe ich mich versah, war ich mit Elliot alleine am Tisch.

Da mir das Schweigen unangenehm vorkam, was es sonst eigentlich nicht war, wenn wir nebeneinander saßen, wollte ich die Stille überbrücken.

„Hey sorry, falls wir dich eben überrumpelt haben. Aber wir konnten neulich unser Gespräch nicht beenden…."

Ich wusste nicht genau weswegen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich das dringende Bedürfnis, mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen und den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen zu lassen.

Elliot starrte gerade aus und fing seinen Satz mit: „Hey hör mal…" an und stand danach auf.

Er stand nun direkt vor mir und blickte mich mit eisigem Blick an „…aber spreche mich bitte nie wieder an! Du erinnerst dich wohl nicht, was passiert ist."

Er ging.

Irgendetwas zerbrach in mir.

Ich fiel in einen tiefen Brunnen, der kein Ende zu nehmen schien.

Warum hatte Elliot das gerade zu mir gesagt? Was hatte ich getan?

Woran erinnerte ich mich nicht?

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich so dagesessen habe, aber als ich mich wieder rührte, war der Kaffee eiskalt und Casey nicht wieder aufgetaucht.

Ich löste mich aus meiner Erstarrung und stand auf, begab mich Richtung Ausgang und machte mich auf den Weg zurück zur SVU.

Ein Glück war der Weg nicht sehr weit, denn ich musste dringend mit Casey reden.

Im SVU Gebäude angekommen, war es stiller als sonst.  
Den paar Leuten, denen ich begegnete, lächelten mich alle freundlich an.

Komisch, sonst scherte sich doch auch niemand um mich.

Bedrückt setzte ich mich an meinem Schreibtisch und grübelte über Elliots Worte nach.

Ich kam zu keinem Entschluss und drehte mich zu Munch und Fin um und fragte in die Runde: „Hey sagt mal, ist neulich irgendetwas vorgefallen?"

Urplötzlich herrschte eine unangenehme Stille im Raum.

Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter.

„Was soll schon vorgefallen sein? Du grübelst zu viel Liv." Nach diesen Worten lächelte mich Munch lieb an und auch Fin tat ihm nach.

Auf einmal sah ich Elliot aus den Augenwinkeln, sprang auf und rannte hinter ihm her.

„Hey Elliot warte mal!"

Als ich bei ihm angekommen war, ging er einfach ohne irgendeine Regung an mir vorbei.

So nicht, nicht mit mir!

Ich drehte mich um und packte ihn am Arm.

Das hätte ich lieber nicht getan, denn wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre ich auf der Stelle tot umgefallen.

Elliot riss seinen Arm aus meinem Griff. Er öffnete seinen Mund.

Ich glaubte, dass er mir etwas sagen wollte, doch so war es nicht. Er wollte gerade weitergehen, als Casey vor ihm auftauchte und ihn anschrie: „Warum bist du so zu Liv? Ich hab das im Cafe mitbekommen, hast du sie noch alle?"

Elliot rümpfte nur die Nase, gab ein angewidertes „Pah!" von sich und ging weiter.

„Ich rede am besten nochmal in Ruhe mit ihm", äußerte ich mich.

Gerade als ich mich in Bewegung setzen wollte, legte sich auf einmal eine Hand um meinen Arm.

Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass Casey mich festhielt.

Das Gefühl kam mir unangenehm vor und mein Arm fühlte sich von einer Sekunde zu anderen sehr heiß an, als stünde er in Flammen.

_Es war zu heiß, kaum zum aushalten._

Hinter ihr standen auch Munch, Fin, Cragen, Melinda, Huang und ein paar andere. Alle lächelten mich an, doch es sah falsch aus.

Wo kamen die auf einmal alle her?

„Das brauchst du nicht Liv, er ist doch eh wieder nur gemein zu dir, also bleib hier."

Ich dachte gar nicht daran, ich wollte dieses Problem ein für alle mal geklärt haben und riss mich los, um Elliot nachzulaufen.

Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass hier irgendetwas ganz gewaltig nicht stimmte.

Was verheimlichten die anderen vor mir?

Nach wenigen Minuten hatte ich ihn gefunden.

Er stand vor einem Verhörraum und blickte finster drein.

„Was ist neulich passiert? Sag es mir. Niemand erklärt mir irgendwas und auch Casey und die anderen verhalten sich merkwürdig."

Doch dann drang eine vertraute Stimmer hinter mir in mein Ohr.

„Was ist denn Liv? Wir werden dir immer beistehen."

Da waren sie wieder, alle versammelt und standen lächelnd hinter mir.

Ich antwortete Casey mit einem: „Äh nichts" und überlegte fieberhaft, ob sie mich eben gehört hatten.

Doch weiter kam ich nicht mit Überlegungen, denn Elliot riss mich plötzlich am Arm fort, rannte mit mir an den anderen vorbei, zur Treppe und raus aus dem SVU Gebäude.

Ich hörte die anderen noch meinen Namen schreien und wie sie sich verzweifelt fragten, was sie nun machen sollen.

Doch Elliot beachtete sie gar nicht und rannte mit mir zu seinem Auto, befahl mir „steig ein!" und fuhr los.

„Wohin fahren wir?"

„Zum Gerichtsgebäude", war alles, was er mir zur Erklärung gab. Ich fragte mich, was er da mit mir wollte.

Ich zerbrach mir derweil weiterhin den Kopf, warum die anderen sich so merkwürdig benahmen.

„Denk nicht darüber nach."

Ich blickte Elliot verwundert an und sagte ihm: „Ich werde mich sicherlich wieder erinnern, was vorgefallen ist und dann wird alles wieder so wie früher werden, dafür werde ich schon Sorgen."

„Mach was du willst", kam die pampige Antwort zurück.

Auf den Straßen war keine Menschenseele zu sehen und ich wunderte mich, wo alle waren. Ich sah einen einzelnen Cop die Straße entlang streifen.

Da fiel mir ein, als Casey vorhin unsere Kaffees geholt hatte, waren dort andere Gäste im Cafe? War dort überhaupt ein Kellner gewesen?

Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern.

Kurze Zeit später hielten wir etwas entfernt vom Gerichtsgebäude und ich fragte mich warum.

Wir stiegen aus und wollten uns gerade in Richtung des Gebäudes bewegen, als plötzlich jemand rief: „Da sind sie! Los hinterher!"

Doch ehe ich reagieren konnte, nahm Elliot meine Hand, zog mich mit sich und befahl mir: „dreh dich nicht um!"

Hinter mir hörte ich eine verzweifelte Casey schreien: „NEIN OLIVIA! Du darfst dich nicht erinnern! Bleib hier!"

Doch Elliot und ich rannten einfach weiter, bis wir vor einer Absperrung standen und was sich dahinter befand, erschreckte mich zutiefst.

Mein Herz fing wie wild an zu pochen, als ich das halb eingestürzte Gebäude sah.

An einigen Stellen war es komplett schwarz.

Was zur Hölle war hier nur geschehen?

„Kannst du dich immer noch nicht erinnern, was hier passiert ist?", fragte Elliot direkt heraus.

Mich überkam ein merkwürdiges Gefühl und mir wurde schlecht.

Elliot, der immer noch meine Hand umklammert hielt, rannte mit mir durch die Absperrung und in das zerstörte Gerichtsgebäude hinein.

Hinter mir hörte ich die anderen näher kommen.

Das Gebäude war Innen komplett schwarz verkohlt.

Wir waren nun im obersten, noch stehenden Stockwerk angelangt und auf einmal durchzuckte mich eine schreckliche Vorahnung.

Wir gingen zum Rand der Ruine.

War ich etwa tot? Waren die anderen deswegen so freundlich zu mir?

Mir traten die Tränen in die Augen und ich fragte Elliot frei heraus: „Waren die anderen deswegen so freundlich zu mir? Damit ich nichts merke?"

Doch anstatt auf die Frage zu reagieren, antwortete er mir: „Olivia…Du darfst nicht hier sein."

Ich schrie ihm ins Gesicht: „Unmöglich!"

Doch sofort schleuderte er mir ein: „Geh jetzt!" entgegen.

Ich erstarrte sofort, doch fasste mich sehr schnell wieder.

„Nein, dass…. dass geht nicht! Ich will nicht gehen. Ich will doch mit den anderen hier bleiben."

Ich schlug meine Hände vor mein Gesicht und weinte hinein.

„Und mit dir zusammen sein."

Mitten in meiner Trauer umarmte Elliot mich und seine Stimme klang nun sanft.

„Ich bitte dich, geh. Sonst war ich ganz umsonst so gemein zu dir."

Weit hinter mir hörte ich jemanden rufen: „Da sind sie, schnell! Olivia!"

Doch ich konnte mich nicht umdrehen, denn ich hatte Elliots Lippen auf meinen.

Er küsste mich und als er sich von mir löste, schaute er mich verzeihend an.

„Es tut mir leid, dass wir unser Gespräch von damals nicht beenden konnten und ich mein Versprechen nicht halten konnte."

Nach dem er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, stieß er mich sanft nach hinten und ich fiel mit dem Rücken zuerst in die Tiefe.

Das letzte, was ich sah, waren die Gesichter der anderen, die hinter Elliot auftauchten und die Hände nach mir ausstrecken und Elliot.

Er lächelte mich lieb und gleichzeitig verzeihend an.

Danach wurde alles schwarz um mich herum.

…

„…via! Olivia!"

Langsam machte ich die Augen auf, ich blinzelte erst, denn das grelle Licht blendete mich.

Doch mit einem Ruck war ich hellwach und saß kerzengerade im Bett.

Diese Tat bereute ich zutiefst, denn mich durchschossen schreckliche Schmerzen.

Ich verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

„Olivia, ich dachte, du würdest es nicht schaffen. Ich hab von der Explosion gehört und bin sofort hergekommen."

Ich drehte mich um und schaute in das besorgte Gesicht von Alex.

„Alex, was… was machst du hier? Welche Explosion?"

„Erinnerst du dich nicht?"

Alex schaute mich mitfühlend an und reichte mir eine Zeitung.

Als ich die aufgeschlagene Seite sah, stockte mir der Atem.

**Explosionsunglück im Gerichtsgebäude!**

Viele Tote, weitere schwer verletzt!

Beunruhigt, keiner der anderen Anwaltskanzleien das Gerichtsgebäude erreichen konnte, um den Stand von dem berüchtigten Killer Psychopaten Fall zu erfahren, riefen sie bei der SVU an, doch auch da konnte ihnen keiner helfen.

„Der Fall war so gut wie gewonnen, doch jetzt passierte dieses schreckliche Unglück!"

Am späten Nachmittag des gegen 17 Uhr geschah das Unfassbare.

Die Verhandlungen waren im vollen Gange, als auf einmal ein kräftiger Ruck durch das ganze Gebäude ging, ein heller Lichtschein zu sehen war und danach eine gewaltige Explosion zu spüren war, wie Augenzeugen berichteten.

Der obere Teil des Gebäudes stürzte sofort in sich zusammen und der restliche Teil brannte lichterloh.

Viele Opfer vielen der Explosion und den Flammen zum Opfer. Darunter auch viele Cops und Detectives der SVU, so wie Anwälte, Richter, Ärzte und viele weitere unschuldige Personen.

Einige Personen konnten schwer verletzt geborgen werden.

Die Ärzte kämpfen um ihr Leben.

Ob sie es schaffen werden, ist ungewiss. Die Chancen stehen schlecht.

Spezialisten suchen nach der Ursache der Explosion, doch bis jetzt ist sie noch nicht bekannt.

Augenzeugen sind der Meinung, wie eine verdächtige Person in das Gebäude hinein ging und eine schwarze Tasche bei sich hatte.

„NEIN! Das kann nicht sein! Wir waren eben noch alle zusammen!"

„Olivia bleib ganz ruhig!"

Ich fuchtelte wild mit den Armen, als Alex nach mir zu greifen versuchte und weinte bitterlich in ihre Schulter, als sie mich trotzdem einfach umarmte.

„_Dr. Warner, sind sie sich sicher, dass der Angeklagte vollkommen zurechnungsfähig ist?"_

_A.D.A. Casey Novak blickte fragend auf die dunkelhäutige Gerichtsmedizinerin, die gerade zur Antwort ansetzen wollte._

„_Ja, dass ist…"_

_Doch urplötzlich brach das reine Chaos aus. Man spürte einen riesen Ruck, hörte einen riesen Knall und als ein weiterer folgte, war alles zu spät. _

_Die obere Hälfte des Gebäudes stürzte komplett in sich zusammen und was noch stand, fing Feuer._

_Die hilferufenden und erbärmlichen schmerzvollen Schreie gingen im Krach weiterer kleinerer Explosionen und im Knistern der Flammen unter._

_Viele Personen fingen Feuer und verbrannten in Sekunden schnelle, andere wurden sofort von Herunterstürzenden Teilen erfasst und andere starben gleich durch die Druckwelle der Explosion, in dem sie irgendwo gegen geschleudert wurden._

_Olivia war wie durch ein Wunder noch bei Bewusstsein und konnte laufen. _

_Sie blickte sich um und sah überall Verletzte und Tote liegen._

_Neben sich entdeckte sie Elliot._

„_Elliot, wir müssen sofort hier raus!", schrie sie ihn an, doch dieser lag zusammen gekrümmt am Boden und schaute Olivia lieb an._

„_Liv, mach das du hier raus kommst", brachte er mühsam hervor. „ich komm schon klar."_

„_Ich kann dich doch nicht zurück lassen!"_

_Olivia merkte, wie das Feuer immer näher rückte._

„_Ich komme nach, versprochen, ich muss mich nur kurz sammeln."_

_Auch wenn sie ihm nicht glaubte, drehte sie sich um und rannte, wie es ihr geschwächter Körper zu ließ, um ihr Leben._

_Als sie aus dem Gebäude raus war, blickte sie nach oben und sah, wie weitere Gebäudeteile in sich zusammen fielen und eins direkt auf sie zu kam._

_Alles wurde schwarz um sie herum._

Ich stand erneut vor dem verkohlten Überresten des Gebäudes. Meine rechte Hand lag auf meinem Herz und in der Hand hielt ich einen kleinen Herzförmigen Kettenanhänger, welchen Alex mir gegeben hatte.

Sie hatte ihn in meiner zerstörten Hose gefunden gehabt.

_Elliot benutze den unbeobachteten Moment, in dem Olivia abgelenkt war und legte heimlich den kleinen Anhänger in ihre Hosentasche._

Ich drückte den Anhänger so fest es ging an mich und mir rollten die Tränen über die Wange.

„Ich werde immer dein sein und dich beschützen."

Elliot hatte das Herz innen gravieren lassen und hinten standen unsere Initialen drauf.

Nun wusste ich auch, welches Versprechen er gemeint hatte.

„Hey Liv, wir müssen langsam wieder los."

„Ja ich komme."

Ich drehte mich um und lächelte Alex lieb zu.

Als ich zu ihr ging, drehte ich mich noch einmal zum Gebäude um und hörte Casey erneut sagen: „Wir werden dir immer beistehen."

„Das will ich doch auch", flüsterte ich dem Gebäude zu.

Ich drehte mich wieder zu Alex um.

Sie legte vorsichtig einen Arm um meine Schulter, da ich immer noch leichte Schmerzen hatte.

Es tut mir leid, sagte ich im Inneren zu den anderen, aber ich habe mich entschlossen.

Ich werde euch bald alle wieder sehen, bitte verzeiht mir!

Aber ich will weiter leben!

…

_Ok wer bis hierhin gelesen hat, ihr habt es überstanden! xD OH MEIN GOTT! Ich hab es wirklich getan … WARUM?_

_Aber es musste raus, ich musste es mit jemanden teilen, sonst hätte mich das mein ganzes Leben lang verfolgt._

_Vielen Dank für Ihr Verständnis xD_

_Für Fragen, Kritik und Lob bin ich gerne offen ^^_


End file.
